The Beginning
by Wakkomonkey9258
Summary: It was a mystery to many about the conception of Anakin Skywalker. Some believed the force had created him from midichlorians. They never knew how right they were.


The Beginning

Shmi was a slave, always had been since pirates attacked her parent's ship and she was sold into slavery on Tatooine, the hellhole of the galaxy. She worked in a simple cantina which did well in attracting the seedier men and women in Mos Eisly, which was just about everyone. She wasn't paid anything, slaves weren't supposed to be paid, just supposed to work until their master told them to stop.

It was one day however when the usual nonchalant crowds in the cantina was broken up by a trio of new comers and they looked like they hadn't just come here to eat and chat. The first one was dressed in all black, a cloak on his shoulders and a hood covering all his features except his abnormally dark red eyes. Shmi didn't need to be a jedi to see that the man detested the inhabitants of the cantina and it was more than likely his companions had forced him to come.

The second was a woman with red hair pulled back into a ponytail and pale skin. She wore the clothes of a casual person, tan tunic and loose pants. She was a beauty, not gorgeous but more beautiful than any woman on Tatooine she'd bet. The last person was a man, who unlike his companion was displaying his features openly, showing tanned skin and slightly grayed hair and a brown goatee. He as very much handsome who seemed to be why many of the female occupants in the room were sending dangerous glares at her as she approached their table.

"Hello, welcome to the Jekk Jekk cantina, what would you like today." She strove to be polite, more so than she usually was, these strangers seemed important and years as a slave had taught her to be polite to important people. She was at the very bottom of the food chain and anyone could beat her mercilessly without fearing intervention. The dark cloaked man answered first.

"Bantha steak, medium rare." He said his voice was cold and hiss-like; it sent shivers up her spine.

"I will have the Quor'sav fried steak with gravy, please." The women had a much kinder and warm tone, and out of the corner of her eye she saw the dark cloaked man roll his eyes in exasperation.

"And I will have the chili dumplings with a side of tusken special." The uncloaked man said his voice a soft honey like tone. The three seemed too different to possibly be companions, in her opinion. The cloaked one seemed ready to kill everyone in the building and the only thing holding him back were the forceful presence of the other two. The woman and the uncloaked man were much warmer and nicer and didn't look like they belonged on tatooine. The nice souls here usually faded out quickly, but this man seemed ready to forgive anyone who asked for it and lend a helping hand to those in need. That naïve attitude would unfortunately probably get him killed.

But she didn't voice her thoughts and simply wrote down their orders and walked briskly to the kitchen, the three customers still buzzing in her mind.

"What the hell was that?" Death demanded as soon as the woman was out of sight and they were confident no one was listening.

"I was simply being polite, death, no need to be so snappish," love answered with that same frustratingly soft voice that never changed.

"This is Tatooine, not Coruscant, she has probably labeled you as naïve fools who will most likely get killed in their sleep." Death snapped.

"Oh come now death, your overreacting, we came here to find a suitable mother for the chosen one not argue over proper etiquette." Force said, stopping the argument.

"I think the waitress is a prime choice," love chimed in immediately.

"Yes, her sincerity and humbleness in such horrid surroundings is impressive, she would make a rather suitable mother figure." Death agreed grudgingly.

"Do you think she could handle a son when she is forced to deal with seedy men and women everyday?" the force asked.

Love nodded and grinned confidently, "Her love for her son will keep her from wallowing in despair."

"Love can't solve everything, you do realize that right?" death asked.

"I do, but it can solve many things. Including reason to keep on living no matter what," love replied. The force leaned back and tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"If the chosen one comes from a tainted place like this, he could be vulnerable to the dark side and the risk of that happening is too large." Death said.

"His love for his mother will keep him on the light, do you honestly expect a one year old to turn to the dark side?" love asked. Death simply shrugged, as if the answer was unimportant to him.

"But what of when the jedi discover him, he will be forced to leave his mother and her protective aura will make him vulnerable."

"We will simply have to hope that the sith do not get to him, we can influence his choices but whether or not he sides with sideous is his choice. If we attempted to steer his choices for him, we might accidentally cut him off from the force." The force said.

"So the waitress then?" the force nodded and they left minutes before their food arrived.

**Seven hours later**.

"She is asleep, yes?" The force asked. Death nodded and the force shimmered and disappeared into the night and walked right through the walls of the house into the small bed room of Shmi Skywalker. Crouching down, he gently touched the women's abdomen, she wouldn't wake up death had cast a thin layer of sleep over her mind and almost nothing could wake her until it wore off, which was still a few hours away.

He began to send every bit of lightside power into Shmi's abdomen, forming and shaping the women's midichlorians into the shape of a baby, a male. Once they were shaped, he sent bursts of pure light into the boy, forming flesh, organs, and a heart from the midichlorians. The baby's flesh would be made of his own pure light, born from his own power. He would be a glorious chosen one.

When the baby was created and the force was sure he was completely happy, he murmured a blessing and stood before disappearing again.

_It was the beginning of the chosen one. _

A/N- the force, love and death are the three gods I have created for the star wars universe since I'm such a huge fan of mythology.

-Wakkomonkey9258


End file.
